


Wayward Angel

by Gamermom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Wayward af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Anna between her grace returning and her popping up in the back of Baby? How she got her vessel or evaded capture?





	Wayward Angel

**wayward**

[wey-werd]

**adjective**

_turned or turning away from what is right or proper; willful; disobedient: a wayward daughter; wayward behavior._

 

                 Anna turned as Sarai nearly impaled them with her angel blade. Anna had been running for months since their grace had returned and their human body was destroyed. This boy Anna now wore was the eighth imperfect vessel they had taken refuge in and this was the eighth time they had been found. The act of taking a vessel was like lighting a flare, yet not taking one would damm Anna to drifting away from their memories, thoughts, and whatever else it was that made Anna, Anna. Even now they could barely remember what it was like to be human, to love and be loved, the safety of a parent’s embrace and the comfort of embracing back.

                Yet this need to remember, to be connected was likely to get Anna killed. They were tired and trapped, and Sarai was fresh. Anna had killed or evaded the other angels sent to destroy them, but more kept coming. In the end it did not matter that Anna was strong or clever, that they had lead battalions or given orders. Now it was a horde of true believers against one rebel.

                “Sarai, I know, that you can tell something is wrong. That Heaven is broken. Do you not question?”

                “No, Anna, I do not question. It matters not what the plan is or how Heaven works. All that matters is obedience. You will be broken and I will do it.” And with that Sarai raised her blade again. Anna could not flee, could not evade, all they could was try to save their vessel. Despite the boy’s cry in her mind, Anna separated their grace from their host, freeing the boy.  But Sarai did not turn towards the vesseless angel. Her attack stayed focus on the human boy.

                “Sarai, no! I am here, trapped. Spare the boy, he is innocent.”

                “He is human, and worth nothing. You will learn your place. You will be broken. You will lose. This is what happens when you question, Anna.”

                “Nooooooo!!!!” Anna screamed as Sarai murdered the unarmed child. Even without a vessel, Anna found they could still weep. Sarai turned on the angel and Anna felt their pain turn to rage and rage turn to strategy.

                “May I come in?” Anna questioned. Sarai paused for a moment, in confusion. Then she felt her lips move without her consent. Or rather, the lips of her vessel.

                “Yes.”

                That one yes was all Anna needed to enter the vessel. A human girl not much older than Anna had been before she died. A girl that had screamed and begged and tried to stop Sarai from murdering that kid, that poor boy. A willful, disobedient girl who would hold two angels in battle until one had killed the other.

                “Thank you,” Anna gasped out as she left the girl’s body, Sarai dead and expelled.

                “No, thank you for killing her. I didn’t know angels could be like that. I just wanted to do good.”

                “I know,” Anna answered in voice that most humans could not bare to hear. “You still can. Love, be kind, be helpful, feel, laugh, kiss, and always, always question. Ask why. Seek truth.”

                “Why? Why do the other angels hate you so?”

                “Because I am willful, disobedient and rebellious. I knew that my Father was gone from Heaven, that the ones running the show do not care for this world. I left, tore out my grace and lived a human life. Still it was not enough to escape, I will never be free.”

                “What are you going to do now?”

                “I will never take a human vessel again. The risk is too great. But don’t worry, little one, I will find away. Now go back to your home and try to put this behind you.” Anna bathed the girl in white light, “I have cleansed you from all traces of grace, nothing should come after you. But remember to stay wayward.”

*             *             *

                Anna moved though the earth, creating no sound, no sight. Angels, Demons and Humans were unaware of their passing. Still they searched for an old friend who owed them a large favor. But then, in the dark they saw a glimmer of light. A man who liked to bully and beat his family was turned into a rat in a cage. Other men were carrying him about, unaware that the rodent was actual a human. Who is to say if these men would care either way, because they led large, hungry dogs to a pit and tossed the rats in with them. Other men placed bets on which would survive. The man who was now a rat was quickly ripped to shreds, and Anna found a short man with whiskey colored eyes.


End file.
